


Part of Your World

by CantstopTwInKLinG



Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantstopTwInKLinG/pseuds/CantstopTwInKLinG
Summary: A mermaid AU specially dedicated to Armin because that boy just loves the sea and he deserves love, also because I was watching season 3 and saw Admin sacrificing himself and got sad so I wrote a one shot for him :)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein
Series: Random Attack on Titan One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056143
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are welcomed! This is my first time using Archives of Our Own so please feel free to correct me! Note: the characters do not belong to me, and any clash in name or incidences are coincidences. This is purely fictional!

_Once upon a time..._

Under the sea lived a cute and beautiful Merman named Armin Arlert.

He had silky blonde hair which shines bright like the sun and sparkling blue eyes like the ocean, as the sun reflects off it's ripples. 

Armin had 6 siblings, Eren, Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, Historia, and Reiner, all thanks to their Father, Erwin's, amazing reproductive skills.

Armin loved the ocean, and he would swim around all day and talk to the fishes and crabs, even befriending a crab called Connie. (Let's just forget about the fish)

It was a normal day like every other, Armin was busy swimming in the ocean.

Suddenly, pieces of wood started to fall into the ocean.

Then, along with the wood fell a man with light brown hair and nice expensive clothes.

"Oh no, he must be what father calls a human, I need to save him!" Armin thought as he swam up and grabbed the man, since he was such a cute and nice and adorable cinnamon bun.

He struggled to drag the man up onto the land, as he was smaller and probably lighter than that man.

After placing the man on the sand, Armin was able to carefully examine the man's face, and it was somehow really oddly familiar, as if he'd seen it somewhere in the books his brothers and sisters read to him. His lashes were long, and he was a very handsome man.

AnYwAY, the man was obviously drowning so Armin decided to do mouth-to-mouth and sucked the water out of him.

"COugh cOUgh" the man spat out some water and seemed like he gained back his consciousness. He slowly opened his eyes as he tried to process what was happening around him.

Armin, being the timid little mouse he is, quickly jumped back into the ocean, not wanting the man to figure out who he was.

Although Armin disappeared into the ocean, the man was able to catch a glimpse of that beautiful blonde hair.

"I hope he didn't see me," Armin thought worriedly. The land was something he only saw in storybooks and heard from from his siblings, but he had not once stepped onto it or explored it. However, that man that he saved piqued his interest, his desire to return to him burned in his heart.

From then on, Armin would peak at that man from behind a rock every single day and admire him from afar. But his heart could not wait to get to know more about that man.

Therefore, Armin decided to go to the Seawizard, Levi, to get a pair of legs so that he could go up and explore this unknown territory called the 'land'.

"Hi Mr Levi I'd like some legs," requested Armin, and Levi gave him some legs after charging him $14.50.

"Gee, like father like son," mumbled Levi but Armin was too excited about his legs.

With his new legs, he flipped and flopped them and swam upwards, toward that place that he had been wanting to go to, to the place where that man lived.

Popping out from the ocean, realisation hit Armin ― he had been a merman all his life, he didn't know how to walk at all!

Also, he was completely naked.

Should've asked Levi for some clothes. Not that he needs them-

Armin sat on the beach, watching as the ocean waves swept his butt, picking up a few pieces of seaweed to over up his weewee.

"Hey Armin, nice seeing you up here!" Connie the crab greeted Armin.

"Hey Connie, what's up?" Armin greeted him back.

"Oh nothing, just chillin' and trying to find some pretty crab ladies to hang out with and date- HOLD UP. WHAT ARE THOSE???!!!!" Connie screamed as he pointed his pincers at two silky smooth, fair legs in front of him.

"Uh well... I asked Levi for some legs, because I wanted to visit the land. But it didn't occur to me that I couldn't walk, I don't even know what to do right now," Armin sighed as he hugged his legs.

"Well that's too bad Armin, I though you'd always have a plan and think things through, didn't know there'd be a time like that for you," Connie said and crossed his claws.

"Well... I was in a rush to see someone," Armin said and blushed.

"Tsk tsk, you're blinded by love," Connie said and went back into the ocean.

"Wait Connie-" before Armin could finish his sentence, Connie disappeared.

Instead, the man whom he dreamt of every single day appeared in front of him and extended his hand out.

"You look like you need some help," he said and smiled.

Armin captivated by his smile, wasn't able to have a coherent thought.

"I-I-I-I- uhh I-" Armin stuttered and spoke gibberish.

"Haha, don't be nervous, I know I'm hot," that man said, which only made Armin blush even harder and made his mind go blank.

"Here, I'll help you up," the man said and pulled Armin up, "I'm Jean by the way, the royal Prince."

As Armin was about about to take a step, he tripped and almost fell but luckily Jean was able to catch him.

"You seem to be struggling, I'll carry you then," Jean then proceeded to carry Armin bridal style and walked toward the castle, sitting not too far away from the shoreline.

"Armin," Armin mumbled after awhile, figuring that Jean was trustworthy and reliable enough for him to introduce himself.

"Nice name, I've never seen you here before, where are you from?" Jean asked.

"The ocean," Armin said as his eyes sparkled, the ocean was his favourite.

"The ocean?" Jean asked and Armin simply nodded. Jean decided to just ignore that and carry Armin all the way to the castle.

Jean knew that Armin was no simple man. He remember those blonde locks from that day when he drowned after a storm crashed his ship.

"Maybe he's a merman, I've heard about those before," Jean thought.

The maids and the butlers provided Armin a room and some clothes.

Lying on the huge bed, Armin was still in disbelief. It was all so sudden, he could digest it at all.

Then, Armin was called to eat dinner with Jean.

Nom nom nom.

That was the best food Armin has even eaten before, and he couldn't help but to stuff his face with food, though not very polite in such a situation.

"Haha, are you that hungry?" Jean laughed and Armin realised his own actions, and slowed down.

After finishing dinner, Jean invited Armin into his room.

After showering together because Jean insisted, they laid down together on Jean's huge bed.

Armin was rather small for a man, so he was able to fit perfect inside Jean's arms. They cuddled comfortably on the soft bed as they exchanged a few words.

"So, Armin, tell me about yourself," Jean said as he stared at Armin dreamily.

Armin told Jean about everything regarding his family and the ocean and even Connie the crab.

"Why did you come up here then?" Jean asked and shifted his face closer to Armin. (what a flirt 😏)

Armin could feel his face heat up and his voice slowly becoming more and more timid.

"Because... I like you," Armin whispered, barely audible but Jean was able to catch that due to how close he was.

Jean shifted even closer to Armin, and Armin couldn't help but cover his face with his hands.

"Don't be shy," Jean said and removed Armin's arms, "I like you, too. Let's get to know each other more, Armin."

Jean gave Armin a small peck on his cheek.

Armin blushed so hard even his arms became red.

That night, they continued to talk about their own lives and cuddled, with Jean pecking Armin every once in awhile.

Armin couldn't be more contended than this.

Together, they enjoyed the night, and will enjoy the many more days and nights to come.

Armin also swore that he would bring Jean to see the ocean someday, and explore the wonder under the sparkling blue waves: the fishes, the corals and even his family.

Before they fell asleep, Armin finally recalled where he had seen Jean before.

"Hey Jean, I think I've seen you before in some of the books I have at home, under the sea," Armin said as he cuddled closer to Jean.

"Really? I must be really famous then, even at your place," Jean smirked to himself, feeling proud, "Which book was it?"

"It's called 'farm animals', and you remind me of the 'horse'."

-The End-


End file.
